Spiny
The Spiny is an enemy in Mario games, and an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They area sub-species of Koopas that walk on all fours and have a red, spiny shell. In Mario games for Wii, Spinies appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Paper Mario and Mario Strikers Charged Football. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they first appeared in World 2 (NSMB Wii). Here in World 2-5, Spinies first appear. They are dropped as Spiny Eggs by Lakitu, who then become Spinies after landing. After landing and hatching from their spiked eggs, Spinies just walk around acting as nuisances that hinder Mario's (and Luigi's, Blue Toad's, Yellow Toad's, Yoshi's) progression through the level. They jump and turn the other direction when the "Bah" sound in the music of the level is heard. Like most enemies with spikes, Spinies cannot be jumped on in this game, otherwise Mario (or any other member of the crew) will lose a form or die at small form for doing so. However, if one had to be on Yoshi and touch a Spiny, they will be knocked off of Yoshi and Yoshi will run away with a frightened expression. Mario (or any other crew member) must go after Yoshi while trying to dodge the Spinies and Spiny Eggs being dropped by Lakitu. Yoshi cannot eat a Spiny, however, he can place one in his mouth. He can then be forced to spit out the enemy at other enemies. Spinies are also the enemies of World 2's Enemy Course. Near the Castle, if something hits Mario from underneath, he enters the Enemy Course. Here, Mario and the crew must collect eight Toad Balloons while dodging the enemies. The Spinies walk on ceilings and will drop when Mario or any other crew member gets near (much like the Buzzy Beetles that appear in World 6-3). They will then slide upside down on the floor heading the opposite direction when they hit a wall. These fast-sliding enemies will hurt Mario and the crew if they come in contact with them. Spinies appear without Lakitus in World 6-2. They also appear on ceilings and will drop when Mario and the crew gets near. However, when the enemies slide on the floor in this level, they can be used to break Brick Blocks on the ground. Also, if Mario (or any other crew member) jumps on a sliding Spiny, it will stop. By pressing the 1 Button and shaking the Wii Remote, the player can have Mario/Luigi/Blue Toad/Yellow Toad grab the Spiny on the ground. By releasing the 1 Button, that character will toss/drop the Spiny. Spinies also appear as enemies in World 7's Enemy Course along with Lakitu. Spinies can be defeated in this game by simply using the Fire Flower and firing a Fireball at, or by using an Ice Flower/Penguin Suit and firing an iceball at it. Surprisingly, unlike most enemies with spikes or spines, Spinies will stay frozen in their Ice Block until that block is destroyed. Mario (or any other member of the crew) can simply pick up the Ice Block and throw it into a wall or other enemy to destroy the block and defeat the Spiny inside it. Also, one could Ground Pound the Ice Block the Spiny is trapped in to defeat it too. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Spinies are just as rare as Lakitus. However, they, along with Lakitus, do appear in the Yoshi Star Galaxy and Starshine Beach Galaxy. They are thrown as Spiny Eggs by Lakitu, and will then become Spinies after landing. Spinies can be seen at first just walking around the area, however, when Mario/Luigi gets near, they will attempt to ram into them, much like Goombas do. If Mario/Luigi are hit by a Spiny or touch a Spiny accidentally, they will lose one wedge of health from their Health Meter. However, Spinies do have a helpful side. If on Yoshi, Mario/Luigi could try to eat a Spiny, causing it to turn back into a Spiny Egg. If Yoshi is forced to eat the Spiny again in its egg form, it will be placed inside Yoshi's mouth but not swallowed. The enemy can then be spat out to defeat other enemies such as Lakitus (he will be knocked off his cloud however) and Crabbers, as well as break glass cages. Spinies can also be defeated by ramming into them while under the effect of the Rainbow Star. Spinies appear in Mario Party 8, however, they only appear in their "Spiny Egg form". Spiny Eggs appear in the minigame, Grabbin' Gold, where one must collect as many Coins as possible in a basket while avoiding the falling Spiny Eggs. Spiny Eggs also appear in the minigames Water Ski Spree and Winner or Dinner. In Mario Party 9, Spinies appear in the minigame, Sock It to Lakitu, where they assist Lakitu. Lakitu will toss the Spiny Eggs, which then hatch into Spinies when they land on the platform the players are fighting on. The Spinies will then walk up, down, left or right until they fall off the platform. Any player that touches a Spiny will lose one point, so the Spinies must be avoided. Spinies also appear if someone gets them on the blocks that spawn the Bullet Bills. Once half of Lakitu's health is depleted, a larger Spiny is thrown onto the course. Players will lose two points if they touch this large Spiny. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Spinies appear with Lakitu as one of the many Assist Trophy characters. Once Lakitu appears, he will toss Spiny Eggs down to the ground, which later become Spinies. The Spinies will walk around, launching any players/CPUs upward if they bump into them. However if a character is hit by a Spiny/Spiny Egg in midair, they will be sent downwards, which is what you call being "meteor smashed". Also, when the Spinies reach an edge they fall off. Spinies share the same Trophy as Lakitu. Spinies and Lakitu on both the trophy and in-game have their 8-Bit form from Super Mario Bros. Spinies appear in Super Paper Mario, where they are under the control of Count Bleck. Like usual, they are thrown by Lakitus. They may or may not be under the Nastasia's mind control, unlike most of Bowser's minions that appear in the game. Spinies can be found in The Dotwood Tree, Overthere Stair, and the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. A new sub-species of Spiny, the Dark Spiny, appears in the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Dark Spinies are more powerful than Spinies, and appear as a silhoutte, like all other dark sub-species of enemies. However, Dark Spinies are not thrown by Lakitus. Dark Spinies and Spinies can be defeated like most other spiked creatures in the game can. In Mario Strikers Charged, Spinies appear as items: huge, spinning, spiked shells. The shell will bounce off of walls until it hits a player. When it does hit a player, the shell will explode, possibly hitting other players as well. If any players are hit, they will be stunned for a few seconds. Lakitu's and Spinies' Trophy Description in SSBB ''A particular stubborn breed of Koopa. Lakitus chase Mario aboard clouds and attack by throwing Spiny Eggs down from above. More recently, Lakitus have taken over the role of cameramen, filming with cameras that they dangle from long rods. Spinies are Koopa creatures with tough, spiked shells. Jumping on them has no effect, but fireballs can dispatch them. '' Gallery 24.png|This is the Spiny's Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Lakitu SSBB Art.jpg|This is the artwork of Lakitu and the Spinies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The red ball above the second Spiny is a Spiny Egg in its 8-Bit, Super Mario Bros. form. MP8 Grabbin' Gold.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Two Spiny Eggs can be seen. This is in the minigame, Grabbin' Gold from Mario Party 8. YSG10.png|Rainbow Mario is surrounded by many Spinies in the Yoshi Star Galaxy's third mission. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Galaxybig 0344.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Some Spinies can be seen in the background of this picture. This is in the Yoshi Star Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Galaxybig 0358.jpg|A Spiny can be seen behind Mario and Yoshi as they near a 1-Up Mushroom. This is in the Yoshi Star Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Newsmb 0395.jpg|Look extremely carefully (most likely, you are going to have to click this picture for a bigger, better view). To the right of the Quicksand pile (where the palm tree and yellow platforms are) two Spinies can be seen walking on the ground. This is in World 2-5 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. SpinyNSMBW.png|This is a sprite of a Spiny from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. SockIttoLakitu1-MP9.png|Some Spinies can be seen during Lakitu's boss battle in Sock It to Lakitu of Mario Party 9. Trivia *Although Super Paper Mario has put the plural word of "Spiny" as "Spinys", most games tend to put the plural word of them as "Spinies". *Togezo, which is Spiny's Japanese name, is also the name of an enemy from the Kirby series. *In some ways, Spiny is Buzzy Beetle's counterpart. Spinies counter the Buzzy Beetle's jump weakness, while Buzzy Beetles counter Spiny's Fireball weakness. Also, the two enemies look very much alike. They both walk on all fours and have a similar shell. Buzzy Beetle's shell is blue without spikes, while Spiny's shell is red with spikes, however. *The Spiny's artwork in New Super Mario Bros. Wii is almost identical to that of the New Super Mario Bros. Spiny. However, there is a difference. The Spiny's spikes in NSMB Wii's artwork for the Spiny is shaded a different color than in New Super Mario Bros. Also, New Super Mario Bros.' artwork for a Spiny has the enemy looking a bit darker than in NSMB Wii's artwork for the same enemy. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Items Category:Mario items